Fatal Disease
by Kumiko-kun
Summary: Yuusuke's battle with his enemy is a success but his friends think he is dead. When they find out otherwise they aren't too happy to find out that is held by the enemy's brother. Slight Yaoi. i don't own any yyh.
1. 01: Rescue

Fatal Disease: Life or Death  
  
01: Rescue  
  
~I guess I can't blame him for hating me,~ he thought as he stared up at the midnight sky above him. ~He didn't really want me to go and leave him but I had no choice. It was not like I chose to die by the enemy's hands. I was just too slow to dodge his attack.~  
  
The black and blue haired demon sat on the top of a building and watched up at the sky. He had no idea that the one who had died for him was also watching the same sky above him. Hiei sighed and moved his head to look down at the ground beneath him.  
  
Kurama walked up to his house and entered. As he entered his room, he closed his door and found Hiei sitting on the window sill.  
  
"Are you still brooding, Hiei?" The red-haired demon asked as he sat down his school books on his desk. "There was nothing you could've done to prevent his death."  
  
"I don't want to hear it from you, fox," Hiei said, not looking at him.  
  
"There were few things any of us could've done to prevent his death," the fox continued, sitting at his desk. "Both Kuwabara and I tried to get him but you know how those things go, Hiei. Sometimes life deals us a bad card and we have to put up with the decisions made. Yuusuke chose to stay and die to save us. At least that is what we think. He did not return to us so thinking he is dead is a safe assumption."  
  
"How can you say that, Kurama?" Hiei asked, finally looking at the red-haired demon. "Thinking he is dead is not a 'safe assumption!' "  
  
"What else are we to think, Hiei?" Kurama asked, turning to look at Hiei. "It would pain us to think that he is alive and not here with us. Even Spirit World is grieving the lose of one of their best detectives."  
  
"Thinking he is dead is worse than thinking he is alive," the small youko replied, standing inside Kurama's room. "At least if he is alive, he has the ability to return to us and his friends."  
  
"But what if he can't return? Even Puu is acting as if he is dead. Puu hasn't eaten or moved since we returned from Makai." Kurama stated, turning back to his books. "I do not think that everyone would be better off thinking that Yuusuke was alive and just didn't want to come back."  
  
"That is what you think," the small demon said before leaving.  
  
Kurama sighed and returned to his schoolwork. ~I will not be able to rid him of this thinking until he accepts Yuusuke's death.~  
  
Kuwabara sat with Yukina and Keiko in Genkai's temple. All were quiet. Kuwabara had just relayed the news of Yuusuke's death. Both Keiko and Yukina cried for the death of one of their comrades. No one wanted to say anything about anything. Yuusuke's death was the only thing on everyone's mind.  
  
"Do you really think he is dead, Kuwabara?" Keiko asked, hoping that he would tell her the opposite.  
  
"He didn't come back before we had to leave, Keiko," he said, shaking his head. "I feared that he died against the one who had threatened Hiei, Kurama and I."  
  
"Oh, Kazuma," Yukina said, "surely he must not be as you say."  
  
"I fear that it is true as far as we know," Kuwabara said, turning to look at the ice demon. "Because he didn't return, we must assume that he is gone."  
  
The door open at the other end of the room, admitting Hiei and Genkai into the room.  
  
"Hiei, is it really true?" Yukina asked as Hiei approached them.  
  
Hiei looked down at his sister. "Yes."  
  
Yukina covered her face and cried a little bit more. Before anyone could say anything, Botan appeared in the room with a happy face.  
  
"I have great news!" She said, waving a piece of paper in front of her. Before continuing, she looked around. "Where's Kurama?"  
  
"Doing his work at home," Hiei said, leaning against the wall with his arms covering his chest.  
  
"I'll give you the responsibility to relay what I am about to tell you to Kurama, Hiei," Botan said before continuing. "We have word that Yuusuke is alive but not in too good of a condition. The enemy has taken Yuusuke into the depths of the Makai. Yuusuke is still too weak to do anything to get himself out. Because he nearly killed himself when he destroyed Ende, he was left with only a tiny bit of energy. The enemy at that point took Yuusuke and trapped him in a cell that suppresses his energy to the point where he can barely move."  
  
"That's the good news?!" Kuwabara asked, jumping up to his feet.  
  
"No, Kuwabara, the whole thing isn't the good news. The fact that Yuusuke is alive is the good news," she replied, glancing at him. "All we have to do now is find out where they've taken him and get him back."  
  
"This isn't going to be that easy," Hiei said, moving away from the wall to stand in front of the door. "If we have to go up against those who fought against Yuusuke, we are in for trouble. If Yuusuke couldn't beat them, how can we?"  
  
"You must go and get him," both Keiko and Botan said in unison.  
  
Keiko stood and said, "with the three of you fighting, I believe that you will be able to get Yuusuke back safely."  
  
"Please, Hiei?" Yukina said, looking at him with her tear-stained face. "I know you can."  
  
Hiei turned and looked back at Yukina and sighed. "I must talk with Kurama about this," he said before leaving.  
  
Yuusuke stood, a bright blue aura pulsed around him. Raising his arms, he readied his spirit gun.  
  
"Kurama, take Hiei and Kuwabara and leave!" He yelled, before hearing cries of protest from both Kuwabara and Kurama. "GO! NOW!"  
  
Kurama picked Hiei up off the ground and ran from the sight with Kuwabara not too far behind him.  
  
"You have no right to do the things you've done, Ende!" Yuusuke yelled releasing his store of spirit energy at the demon.  
  
Ende laughed as the energy tore him apart. "You have not won yet, Yuusuke!"  
  
When Ende was obliterated, Yuusuke stared at what was left. Only the ashes of Ende's body were scattered over the ground.  
  
"That's what you think, Ende," the human whispered before he fell to the ground unconscious.   
  
What only felt like moments later, Yuusuke woke and found himself in a dark cell. He pushed himself up so he could lean on the wall behind him. His eyelids were heavy but he didn't feel the need to sleep any longer. Looking around, he saw only darkness surrounding him.  
  
~Where am I?~ He asked himself as he tried to raise himself to his feet but found that he could barely move. As he tried to move, blood seeped through the scars he had gotten when he fought Ende. Groaning, he tried even harder to move to his feet.  
  
"I would give up if I were you, Urameshi." A man's voice from outside the cell said with a hint of amusement. "It won't do you any good if you try to move by yourself. Only I or any of my servants can move you."  
  
"Where...am...I?" Yuusuke asked, only making out few of the man's features.  
  
His hair was light even though the entire room was dark. He was tall, nearly as tall as Kurama was.   
  
"You are in the deepest depth of the Makai. I doubt even your companions, who think you are dead, could come and find you," the man said as he laughed. "They all think you are dead!"  
  
Yuusuke stared at the man. "Who...are...you?"  
  
"My name is Sen." He replied, slightly bowing his head. "I already know you as the 'Great Yuusuke Urameshi!' "  
  
"What...do...you...want...with...me?"  
  
"I want you to suffer the way my brother did, but with you I am going to have a little," he grinned as he turned to leave. "Reiyna should be along any minute with your food."  
  
Yuusuke watched him leave then turned to stare out the one window in his cell. Sighing, he thought about his friends. ~If they think I am dead then they must've moved on without me. I don't blame them,~ he thought, wanting to cry.  
  
"Hello," a shy voice said, before the sound of metal against stone echoed through the halls. "I've brought you some food."  
  
Yuusuke watched at the girl moved and sat in front of Yuusuke with the tray of food on her lap.  
  
"I didn't know if you liked demon food, so I brought you some bread and meat," she said, looking at the food on the tray. "I do hope you like it."  
  
Yuusuke looked at her face. Light purple hair framed her face as she looked up at Yuusuke with her blue eyes.  
  
"I've eaten some demon food but there is some I don't," he replied, again trying to move with no luck.  
  
She giggled. "I guess I will have to feed you," she said, smiling. She lifted a fork to Yuusuke's mouth.  
  
For a while she fed him in silence without saying anything until she accidently spilled the water on his shirt.  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry, Yuusuke," she said, wiping up the water off of him.  
  
"That's okay," Yuusuke said, smiling slightly. "I always mess myself up at home."  
  
Reiyna sat back and looked at him. "You know, what Sen said was wrong. Someone from here only has to touch you for you to move," she said, cleaning up the tray of food. She turned to look out the window. "It's getting late. I guess you want to go to sleep."  
  
Yuusuke yawned with what little strength he had left.  
  
Reiyna put the tray on the floor and grabbed Yuusuke's hand and helped him up to his feet. She giggled at his amusement. She led him over to his bed and let him lay down.  
  
"I will see you in the morning, Yuusuke," she said, picking up the tray off the floor.  
  
Yuusuke watched her go and sighed. Closing his eyes, he rested.  
  
"Kurama," Hiei said, sliding into the red-head's window. "I've got news about Urameshi."  
  
Kurama looked up from his school work. "What?!"  
  
"Yuusuke's alive! Just like I told you," Hiei said, nearly yelling.  
  
"Quiet, Hiei! My mom is still downstairs," Kurama said, not realizing what he had just been told. Then moments later Hiei's words hit him. "Yuusuke's alive?!"  
  
"That's what I said," Hiei said, quieter this time.  
  
"Shuuichi? Is everything is okay?" Shiori asked through the door.  
  
"Everything's fine, mom," Kurama said, sighing when he heard her retreating footsteps. "Where is he then?" He asked, turning back to look at Hiei.  
  
"In the Makai," the fire demon replied, frowning, "but he was taken by those same demons we had to run from to live. If Yuusuke couldn't beat them what chance do we have?"  
  
"If Ende's gone who couldn't taken him?"  
  
"Sen."  
  
Kurama looked around and found Botan just outside his window behind Hiei.  
  
"Who?" Hiei asked, stepping away from the window.  
  
Botan stood just inside Kurama's window and sighed. "Sen is the older brother of Ende. He is very protective of his brother and if any harm came to Ende, he swore he would take revenge on that person. Meaning, since Yuusuke killed Ende, Sen will do whatever he can to torture poor Yuusuke."  
  
"We've got to find Yuusuke before he can do too much harm to him," Kurama said, standing.  
  
"There's one problem, Kurama," Botan complained, "we don't know where he is."  
  
"Sen is an earth demon which means he'll be beneath the ground, somewhat at least," Hiei said, leaning against the wall beside the window. "We've got to find Urameshi!"  
  
The next day, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama passed through the portal to the Makai. They made it safely into the Makai's jungle without so much of a cut or scratch.  
  
"Which way do we go?" Kuwabara asked, looking around at the surrounding forest.  
  
"Toward the setting sun," Hiei said, moving toward the west.  
  
Yuusuke woke and found Reiyna standing by the door about to open it.  
  
"Good morning, Yuusuke," she said, pushing the door open to bring the tray of food inside. She sat the tray of food on the table against the other wall and placed a bag on the floor beside it. "Come on, Yuusuke, time to wake up and eat breakfast." Reiyna placed a hand on Yuusuke's shoulder.  
  
Yuusuke moved off the bed and over to the table. While he ate, Reiyna stood behind him and massaged his shoulders.  
  
"It's been awhile since anyone has let me do this to anyone," Reiyna said with a smile. "The last person was here in this room before Sen found you."  
  
"How long have you been here, Reiyna?"  
  
"As long as I can remember but I don't ever remember having a conversation with one of Sen's prisoners before," she replied, sighing. "I do fear what he will do to you, though. Ende was very precious to Sen."  
  
"I only did what I had to, to protect my friends," he said, placing the fork on the tray and sighing. "I didn't I'd live through this."  
  
"The important thing is that you did live through this and you have the chance to leave this place with your life," she said, resting her hands stilly on his shoulders. "Anyway, I think we will have to find something other than this to talk about if we are to spend our free time alone. If you are the 'Great Yuusuke Urameshi' that I've heard about I'd like to hear about your previous battles."  
  
"They aren't really that interesting," he stated but winced when she tightened her grip. He laughed, silently then began telling his story.  
  
"Sensui? You really beat him?"  
  
"Yup," Yuusuke grinned, "but not without my friends' help."  
  
Reiyna pulled her shawl closer around her as she leaned against Yuusuke. He had his arm draped around her shoulders, trying to keep her warm.  
  
After a period of silence, she said, "ever since I came here, both Sen and Ende never really cared about what I did. I was only another demon among the many they already employed. I didn't want to be here, I wanted to go and live on my own in the world, but my plans were sidetracked when I met Sen. He convinced me to serve him and his brother." She sighed. "I was young, so I agreed and came here. After I was here for a day, I felt as if I could never leave."  
  
"Do you feel the same way now?"  
  
"No, not really. Now that I met you I believe I will leave this place someday." She smiled up and him and moved a little closer to him.  
  
"The sun's going down," he said, wrapping his other arm around her. Yawning, he added, "and I'm tired."  
  
Reiyna sighed and pushed away from him. To her luck he was already asleep, she moved him so he laid on his back. After covering him up with thick blanket she took the tray and left.  
  
"Is that where he really is?" Kuwabara asked, looking at the dark castle on the far mountain.  
  
"He's in there," Hiei said, standing in a tree high above them. "I can sense what little energy he has left."  
  
"Is he okay?" Kurama asked, watching the smaller youko.  
  
Hiei removed the bandage from his forehead and stared off toward the castle. "I cannot tell, it is hidden from me."  
  
After a few more moments, the three raced off toward the castle. Hoping to get there before anything could happen to their friend. Night hid all traces of them as they ran through the city. They reached the castle in little time although Kuwabara was a little ways behind the two youkos.  
  
"Where is he?" Kuwabara asked, staring at the darkness surrounding the castle.  
  
"In the dungeon," the little fire demon said, standing ahead of them.  
  
"Excuse me," a small voice said from the castle's gate. "You are speaking of Yuusuke Urameshi, are you not?"  
  
"Yes," Kurama answered as he watched he look back at the doorways to the castle. "Do you know him?"  
  
"I do but my master will soon know that I am not at my post," she said, talking quickly. "I serve and care for Yuusuke. He is in good health but you must help him, for I have no strength to use against my master."  
  
"Where is Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked, looking at the young girl.  
  
"He's in the dungeon, but he cannot move unless I or any other in Sen's care is touching him," she replied as a worried look began to cover her face. "I can feel that he is slowly dying. My master will take him just before the life leaves his body and pierce his heart with a knife." A tear ran down her face. "Please, you must hurry and save him before my master has the chance to --"  
  
"REIYNA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" A loud voice yelled from behind her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I must go." She turned around and left.  
  
Kurama glanced down at Hiei, whose face had paled to the point of looking completely white. 


	2. 02: Cured

Fatal Disease: Life or Death  
  
02: Cured  
  
"As she said, we must hurry," the red-haired human said, running up through the castle's gate.  
  
Kurama and Hiei followed shortly behind.  
  
They found a small crack in the wall and entered. Once inside the remaining detectives crept silently through the halls to the dungeon. When they got into the dungeon, both Hiei and Kurama heard two familiar voices echoing through the dungeon.  
  
"...told them." The voice from before said, "they said they were looking for you. I don't know who they are but something told me that they knew you."  
  
"You came here in a hurry this morning," Yuusuke's voice echoed down to the three detectives. "How come?"  
  
"Sen was looking for me and I really wasn't supposed to be outside without my superior with me," she said, "I hope they find their way in here safely."  
  
"They will," Yuusuke said.  
  
"He's here," Kurama whispered to Hiei and Kuwabara. "I am guessing that the girl we hear talking is the one from before. Reiyna, I think her name is."  
  
"Let's go, then," Kuwabara said, moving forward.  
  
The three moved toward the voices.  
  
"Yuusuke," Kurama said, when they stopped outside the cell containing Yuusuke and Reiyna. "Are you okay?"  
  
Yuusuke looked to his right and saw his three friends. A smile crossed his tired, dirty face. "Kurama, how did you get here?"  
  
"Your friend told us that you were down here and that you were safe," Kurama replied, leaning against the bars. "Hiei used his jagan to find you by sensing what little energy you had left."  
  
"Thanks, guys," Yuusuke said with a weak smile. He pushed himself from the table and with Reiyna's help, walked toward the doors. "Are you here to help?"  
  
"That's what we were hoping to do," Kuwabara said, smiling at Yuusuke. "Unless you want to stay with her." He winked at Yuusuke who turned a deep shade of red at the mention of Reiyna.  
  
"I want to go home," Yuusuke said, sagging against the bars. "Where's Hiei?"  
  
"Here," Hiei replied, stepping up to the bar. Looking at Yuusuke's now pale face, he said, "you look ill."  
  
"I don't feel too good, Hiei, that's for sure." The dark-haired human said, shaking his head. "I can feel the strength escaping my body."  
  
"You'll be home soon," Hiei said, turning to look down the hall. "But we have to leave soon, I have bad feeling."  
  
"I have to come too," Reiyna said and blushed at the looks she got from Yuusuke's friends. "Remember he can only move when I am in contact with him."  
  
Kurama nodded. "C'mon then."  
  
All five of them moved out of the castle, although Yuusuke and Reiyna lagged behind. Hiei stayed behind to help them. When they were far enough away from the castle, they were allowed to rest. Mostly because both Reiyna and Yuusuke were tired. Yuusuke leaned against the trunk of a tree and breathed deep raged breaths.  
  
"Yuusuke, do you need some water?" Reiyna asked, placing a hand on his forehead. "You are so hot, Yuusuke!"  
  
"Should I fetch some water?" Kurama asked, kneeling beside the pair.  
  
"Yes, please, that would be a huge help," she said, taking a jug off her belt. "Fill this."  
  
Kurama took the jug and left.  
  
Hiei sat leaning against the trunk of a tree across from Yuusuke. He stared, unconsciously at the sight in front of him. ~Why does he allow her to touch him like that?~ He asked himself as he stared. ~What's wrong with his body?~  
  
Kurama returned and handed the jug to Reiyna. "Why can he not move on his own? I though that he couldn't move on his own when he was within the castle's perimeter."  
  
"That is true but he has not yet regained his strength and I fear he won't for quite a while," she said, tilting the jug to Yuusuke's lips, who drank what he could. "He has quite a fever and won't get better until we can find him some medicinal herbs." A tear dripped down her cheek, she placed the lid back in the jug. "I don't want him to leave because I've got to know him in the passed days I spent with him."  
  
"Don't worry, Reiyna, he is strong," Kurama said, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She looked up. "If I may, what is it that you and your other companions are called?"  
  
"I am Kurama, that is Hiei," Kurama said, pointing at the dark-haired youko across from them. "And the other is Kuwabara. Once we get back to the Ningenkai, we will introduce you to others but now Yuusuke's health is most important."  
  
"Ningenkai? What do you mean? Are you not demons?" Reiyna asked, puzzled. ~Surely they couldn't come here on human strength alone.~  
  
"I am a demon as is Hiei but Kuwabara is not. Yuusuke here is a half-breed, part demon and part human," the red-haired demon said, grinning at her puzzlement.  
  
"We must get going," Hiei said, standing. "Kuwabara can carry Yuusuke so we may stay together."  
  
Kuwabara nodded and put Yuusuke on his back. Reiyna followed behind Kuwabara with the jug in her arms as she watched Yuusuke. They found the portal back to the ningenkai with little trouble. Once back in the human world, they took Yuusuke to Genkai's temple. Yukina was there as was Keiko and Botan.  
  
"What happened?" Keiko asked when she saw Yuusuke's pale face.  
  
Reiyna stayed behind at the temple's doorway, watching as the person she suspected to be very important to Yuusuke harassed the three men. She held the jug in her arms and sighed.  
  
"Did you help bring him back?" An older voice asked from beside her.  
  
Reiyna jumped and looked down. "Yes, I did, but I do not belong here with them."  
  
"Was Makai your home?"  
  
Reiyna looked back at the retreating five. Hiei stayed behind as did the blue haired person. "I didn't fell at home there but --"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It felt nice when Yuusuke was there with me."  
  
"Are you going to see how he is?" Genkai asked, looking up at the girl.  
  
"I don't think I should," she said, bringing one hand up to her mouth.  
  
"Go, he will be happy to see you," the old woman said, slightly pushing the girl.  
  
Reiyna looked back before going to where they had taken Yuusuke. She found the two girls who she did not know in the room on Yuusuke's left side. Slowly she stepped into the room and knelt by Yuusuke's head. Without caring that everyone was watching her, she placed a hand on Yuusuke's forehead.  
  
"He's still so hot," she whispered, looking over at Kurama and Kuwabara. "He needs medicinal herbs."  
  
"Can I not heal him?" Yukina asked, inviting the girl's attention.  
  
Reiyna shook her head. "No, I am sorry but this is no normal fever. Sen placed this on him when he first began to suck the life energy from Yuusuke. Everything depends on one special herb and Yuusuke's own will to live."  
  
Yukina paled as did Keiko.  
  
"May I ask your names?" Reiyna asked the two girls.  
  
"Keiko."  
  
"Yukina."  
  
"I am Reiyna and I hope I am not impending on any friendships with my being here," she said, bowing her head.  
  
"You aren't." Keiko said, walking to sit beside her. "But do you think you could help him?"  
  
Reiyna glanced at Kurama and Kuwabara, both were looking very worried for their friend. "I know I can as long as I can get some Sikress Root."  
  
" 'Sikress Root?' What is that?" Keiko asked, looking at Kurama.  
  
"It is a Makai plant that destroys any cell overpowering the source of life energy," Kurama replied, turning to the door, where Hiei now stood.  
  
"How is he?" Hiei asked, staring at Yuusuke's pale face.  
  
"Not too good, Hiei," Yukina said, turning to look at the small demon. "Reiyna said that we need Sikress Root to cure Yuusuke."  
  
"Sikress Root is in Mukuro's territory," Hiei said, "I will go get some."  
  
They all watched at Hiei became a black blur and disappeared.  
  
Hiei arrived in the Makai and traveled to Mukuro's territory. While avoiding her guards, he searched for this Sikress Root Yukina mentioned. He had heard of it before and knew what it looked like but knew little of its uses. Finally as the sun began to set in the Makai, he found the tiny Sikress Roots and took some back to the Ningenkai. He appeared in the room where Yuusuke was but found no one.  
  
Kneeling down, he whispered, "I've got this for you, Yuusuke, I need you to come back. It just won't be the same without your sarcasm."  
  
"Did you find it?" Reiyna asked from the doorway.  
  
When Hiei looked up, he saw Reiyna in a long blue robe much like his sister's. He nodded and held up the roots.  
  
"Thank you, Hiei," she said kneeling down beside him and taking the roots. After placing a small bowl in her lap, she began ripping up the roots. "I know this will help him get better but only his real strength and determination to live will really help him survive."  
  
"Do you really think this will work?"  
  
"I may not have known him that long, but what he told me of you and the rest also tells me that he has a lot to live for," she said, smiling at him before cutting herself on a piece of sharp root. She sucked on her finger for a bit.  
  
"Are you okay?" Hiei asked, looking at her finger. Instead of red blood coming from her finger, it was tinted green. "Wha--?"  
  
"Oh, my blood is tainted to the color of all of Sen's servants," she explained and went back to the breaking of the roots. "The only way to change it back is to purify myself with the blood of another of greater sinning." She sighed and took the heel of her hand and began mashing the roots.  
  
"Do you know anyone you could use?"  
  
"No and even if I did, I couldn't kill them to turn my blood red," Reiyna said, glancing at him. "I couldn't even give the poison food to Yuusuke when Sen asked me to and I didn't even know him at the time."  
  
Hiei was quiet as he turned to stare at Yuusuke's pale face.  
  
Morning came and found both Reiyna and Hiei sleeping on the floor beside Yuusuke. On the floor beside Yuusuke's head sat the bowl full of the liquified roots.  
  
Kurama opened the door and smiled at the sight. ~Neither of them wanted to leave him,~ he thought to himself as he went to wake them up.  
  
"Hiei. Wake up." He said, shaking the fire demon's shoulder. Shaking Reiyna's shoulder, he said, "Wake up, Reiyna."  
  
Both stirred quietly and rubbed their eyes. Hiei yawned and stared at Kurama.  
  
"I have completed the medicine, Kurama," Reiyna said, capturing both demon's attention. "I should be able to give him some by midmorning."  
  
Kurama smiled, replying, "good. Maybe now he will return to his normal self."  
  
Reiyna smiled and looked back down at Yuusuke. "I fear that Sen knows by now that Yuusuke and I are no longer inside the castle. He will surely try to come and take us back, meaning we will either have to revive Yuusuke to his normal strength or you three will have to fight and destroy Sen." She frowned, folding her hands on her lap.  
  
"Sen is going to come here for you two?" Hiei asked, not believing what he had just heard.  
  
"Yes, he is very protective of his servants and prisoners. He doesn't like any to get out of his hold," she replied, watching her fingers. A tear dripped down her cheek. "I fear that I have put you all in danger for my own selfish reasons to see that Yuusuke was kept alive. I have my own reasons for his safety and they will be revealed once he is back to normal."  
  
"Reiyna, you have not put us in any more danger than what we usually face in everyday life," Kurama said, resting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Reiyna turned to look at them with her puffy red eyes. "He is not going to be an easy win, Kurama. Before I met Yuusuke, I witnessed what he became when he was angry and he's worse than Ende."  
  
"I heard crying," a small voice from the doorway asked, "is everything okay?"  
  
Everyone looked at Yukina.  
  
"Good morning, Yukina," Reiyna said, wiping the tears away from her eyes. "Everything is just as it should be. I finished the medicine for Yuusuke."  
  
Yukina smiled before she left to find Keiko and Botan.  
  
"Don't worry about Sen, Yukina," Kurama said, slightly grinning. "Both Kuwabara and Hiei will assist me in keeping everyone safe. No one will get to either you or Yuusuke."  
  
Reiyna smiled in reply, thanking both the fire and fox demons.  
  
Noon came and Yuusuke finally woke from his sleep. Reiyna gave him his medicine, Yuusuke of course complained of the taste but gladly took the medicine. He listened to his surroundings as he kept his eyes closed. The afternoon light coming in the windows hurt his eyes too much for him to keep them opened. He could hear the voices of his friends around him, all of them sounded worried and scared.  
  
~Why can I not move my body yet?~ He thought to himself as he listened to Keiko's conversation with Botan. ~I am away from Sen but maybe his spell is still too strong for me to break.~  
  
"He is still too weak," Keiko said to Botan.  
  
"Reiyna said that the medicine will return him to his normal self in no time," Botan replied.  
  
"How is Reiyna?"  
  
"She has not slept since she got here, she is too worried about Yuusuke's health and the threat of Sen coming for her," Keiko replied a little quieter than he previous statement. "If she doesn't get some sleep she will worry herself into sickness."  
  
Yuusuke forced his eyes open and turned to where Keiko and Botan sat. "Re..iy..na?"  
  
Keiko jumped at the sound of his voice. "Yuusuke, Reiyna is in the other room. She is very worried about you, you must sleep and try to regain your strength."  
  
"She...risked...her...life...for...me," Yuusuke whispered, turning his head upwards. "And...now...I...lay...in...bed...wait...ing...for...some...one...to...take...me...away."  
  
"Don't talk like that, Yuusuke," Botan cried. "You will make it through this. Everyone believes that to be true."  
  
"I...wish...it...were...true," he sighed and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, tried to sleep.  
  
Botan and Keiko watched as Yuusuke fell asleep in front of them.  
  
"Perhaps we are wrong," Keiko sighed, looking at Botan. "He doesn't believe that he will be making it through this and if he doesn't believe he'll make it then it must be true."  
  
"Don't think that way," Botan exclaimed, "he will make it. For his own sake and Reiyna's also."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I heard her tell Kurama and Hiei that she has her reasons for keeping him alive," the blue-haired girl replied, glancing down at Yuusuke.  
  
"Lunch is ready," Yukina said from the doorway.  
  
As the night's sky came upon the city of Tokyo, Yuusuke was awakened by the sound of Hiei's voice. Although Yuusuke didn't open his eyes to look at the little fire demon.  
  
"Everyone has their own personal reason for your survival, Yuusuke," Hiei said, quietly, "and yet they all have expressed theirs. I have not but I don't know how to tell you what I want to say. I know that if I tell you you'll want to stay away from me but if I don't say anything, then I will go crazy. It hurts me to know that I will never have my reason for your survival fulfilled."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I think you should know that..." Hiei paused and seemed to move a little closer to Yuusuke's body but Yuusuke didn't feel threatened at all. "...I love you."  
  
Yuusuke's heart began to race. ~Hiei 'loves' me?~  
  
Yuusuke opened his eyes slowly and saw that Hiei was sitting cross-legged beside him on his left side. Hiei stared down at his hands which rested on his ankles.  
  
"Hiei."  
  
Hiei looked at him and jumped.  
  
"You...told...me...that...you...loved...me...just...now," Yuusuke said, taking a deep breath. "And...you...said...that...your...wish...will...never...be...fulfilled. Why...did...you...say...that?"  
  
"I said that because you have Keiko to love," the small demon replied, turning his head away. "You could never love me the way you are in love with Keiko."  
  
"It...is...true...that...I...love...Keiko...but," the human replied, watching Hiei's face. "I...do...not...think...that...I...love...her...the...same...way...any...more."  
  
Hiei turned his head toward Yuusuke with a jerk. "Wha--"  
  
"Hiei,...I...am...saying...that...I...am...in...love...with...another...but...this...world...will...not...all-ow...me...to...love...this...certain...person," Yuusuke said, staring at the deep red eyes in Hiei face. "I...think...that...it...will...be...a...long...time...be...fore...I...am...allowed...to...ope- nly...love...this...person."  
  
"Who is this person, Yuusuke?"  
  
"I...do...not...think...he...would...want...to...hear...it...right...now," Yuusuke sighed before he began to cough.  
  
Hiei got some water and helped Yuusuke to drink it. "Please, Yuusuke, tell me."  
  
Yuusuke closed his eyes and sighed. "You."  
  
Hiei's jaw dropped as he laid Yuusuke back down on the floor.  
  
Again, Yuusuke began to cough and this time it was blood that he coughed up.  
  
Hiei crouched forward by Yuusuke, watching with worry as his friend coughed up his own blood. When Yuusuke stopped, he sat back and dabbed Yuusuke's sweaty forehead with a dry towel.  
  
Yuusuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I...want...to...go...away...from...here, Hiei."  
  
"What do you mean?" The small demon asked, sitting back.  
  
"I'm...in...so...much...pain," he sighed, turning his head toward Hiei. "I...want...to...get...  
  
away...from...this...pain...and...go...some...where...where...I...won't...hurt...anymore."  
  
"You're in pain? Maybe you should try to sleep some more," Hiei suggested. He didn't want to tell Yuusuke to do what he wished, knowing that Yuusuke would will himself to die and ignore the medicine. While he waited for Yuusuke to fall asleep, he himself had laid down to sleep the rest of the night.  
  
In the morning, Kurama and Reiyna found Hiei snuggling close to Yuusuke. Kurama shook his head as he went to kneel by Yuusuke on his other side. He looked down and saw that Yuusuke was no longer sweating heavily. Slowly, he put his hand on Yuusuke's forehead and pulled back quickly.  
  
"Reiyna, he's so cold." Kurama whispered, turning to look at the young girl who sat beside him. "Why is that?"  
  
Reiyna also placed her hand on Yuusuke's forehead then on Yuusuke's neck. She looked up at Kurama and said, "he's alive and I think he is getting much better."  
  
"That's good news."  
  
"Yes, but I would still like to give him the medicine until we are sure about his health," she said, smiling at the pair. "I will go tell Keiko the news and maybe you should wake Hiei before she comes in."  
  
Kurama nodded, watching her go. He moved over to where Hiei slept and shook the small demon's shoulder.  
  
"Hiei, wake up. Keiko is--"  
  
Hiei sat up quickly and rubbed his eyes. He had no intention of showing how close he was to Keiko or anyone else.  
  
Moments later the door opened and admitted the two girls. Keiko had a huge smile on her face as she knelt down by Yuusuke. A tear dripped down her face as she watched his chest rise and fall.   
  
They all stayed in the room until Yuusuke woke. Amazingly, Yuusuke woke and stretched his arms and legs. He opened his eyes wide when he sat up on his own. Looking around he saw Keiko, Reiyna, Kurama and Hiei sitting around him.  
  
"You are okay, Yuusuke," Reiyna said, smiling, "but I still want you to take the medicine. Okay?"  
  
Yuusuke turned to look at Reiyna. "I will."  
  
"How do you feel, Yuusuke?" Keiko asked, sitting beside Reiyna.  
  
"I don't feel weak anymore but I am still a little tired," he replied, glancing at her before turning his attention to Hiei.  
  
"I am glad you are feeling well," Botan said from the doorway with Yukina, Genkai and Kuwabara beside her. "Koenma has been very worried."  
  
Yuusuke jumped at the sound of her voice and turned around to see them. Yukina made her way to his side and sat by him. She wore a warm welcoming smile.  
  
"It is good to see you awake, Yuusuke," she said, catching his attention.  
  
"It is good to see you, Yukina," he replied, smiling in return. "You know what I'd really like to do?"  
  
"What?" The ice apparition asked, cocking her head to the right.  
  
"I want to get up and walk around for a while. I am sick of laying on the floor," he said, chuckling.  
  
Yukina along with everyone else laughed with Yuusuke. Kuwabara and Kurama helped Yuusuke to his feet but he refused any help with the walking. 


	3. 03: Fight

Fatal Disease: Life or Death  
  
03: Fight  
  
Later that same day, everything went as if nothing had happened to Yuusuke or Reiyna. It was as if she was always there and he had never gone anywhere.  
  
Yuusuke found Reiyna and Kurama outside by the garden, talking. Not wanting to interupt he stayed back and turned to leave but stayed when he heard mention of Sen's name.  
  
"...still coming. I know it," Reiyna said, turning her head upwards toward the sky. "I can sense his energy coming closer to this temple. Unless he regains his complete strength soon, he won't be able to defend himself against Sen."  
  
"I know Yuusuke and he'll somehow manage to return to normal just before Sen arrives to take you and him back," Kurama replied, also looking up at the sky. "I am sure that he will be able to defend himself along with Hiei, Kuwabara and I."  
  
"I do hope you are right, Kurama." Reiyna said, standing. "I will see you later, I must give Yuusuke his medicine now."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Yuusuke moved quickly back to his room and arrived there just before Reiyna entered.  
  
"Here you are, Yuusuke." She said, handing him a small bottle. "Drink this." Reiyna watched as Yuusuke drank the medicine.  
  
"I heard you talking to Kurama," he said, handing the bottle back to her. "You said that Sen is coming back for us, what do you mean?"  
  
Reiyna looked up, surprised. "Yuusuke, it is nothing that you need to worry about now. Right now you must concentrate on regaining your energy."  
  
"No!" Yuusuke turned to face her, angry. "He said that I would need to defend you and everyone else here when Sen comes. I *have* to worry about this."  
  
"Please, Yuusuke, we have this all under control--"  
  
"Listen, Reiyna, just because I *was* sick doesn't mean that I can't know about our problems," he said, standing. In the few hours he had been up and around, everyone was surprised that he had regain most of his energy. "I am the leader of this team and I do have the right to know our current situation."  
  
Before she could say another word, Yuusuke had left. ~But Yuusuke, Sen is too strong for the four of you to handle on your own. You *must* wait until I am ready to attack him,~ she thought to herself as tears forced themselves from her eyes.  
  
Yuusuke walked down the hallway with his hands shoved in his pockets. ~I don't see why those two are hiding these things from me,~ he grumbled. ~I have the right to know about these things, Kurama should've known that.~  
  
"Stop sulking, Urameshi." A familiar voice said from down the hall a ways. "Moping about it won't make them tell you anymore than you already know."  
  
Yuusuke looked up and saw Hiei standing about ten feet ahead of him. Hiei's red eyes glowed in the light from the setting sun. He smiled as he walked up to the small youko.  
  
"I wasn't sulking, Hiei," he said, walking passed him.  
  
"It sure sound like a sulk to me," the small fire demon said, following Yuusuke out into the evening. "Do you enjoy yelling at Reiyna, Yuusuke?"  
  
"No..." Yuusuke stopped and looked down at Hiei. "I guess I have been doing that a lot, lately."  
  
"Yes you have and it has been pushing her closer and closer to Kurama." Hiei stated, still walking passed the dark-haired human.  
  
"Jealous?" Yuusuke grinned.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Yuusuke shook his head and sat on the temple's steps. "I should apoligize to her, shouldn't I?"  
  
"That would be the human thing to do," was Hiei's reply.  
  
"Ugh! Hiei, you aren't helping at all."  
  
Hiei grinned. "I'm not trying to help, Yuusuke."  
  
Weeks passed and Yuusuke regained his full strength. By now he was training again with Hiei and Kurama. He usually stayed in his room alone at night, awake. To others he complained that he was not tired and couldn't sleep even if he wanted to. He told them that he felt a new and different prensence in the temple. Of course, no one else could feel this new prensence. Not even Kuwabara who was very spiritually aware.  
  
Reiyna sat in the room she shared with Yukina and Keiko. She couldn't sleep. Quietly, she closed her eyes and called upon her own spirit energy. A red ball of energy appeared between her hands as she meditated. Sweat droplets appeared on her forehead as she did so. She was careful not to disturb eith Yukina or Keiko. From her chest, a long bead of red energy shot toward the far end of the room in the direction of Yuusuke's room.  
  
"Please, Yuusuke, sleep," she whispered as she concentrated more on the ball of spirtual energy in her hands. "You must be rested for tomorrow's fight. It is going to be long and difficult for you and the others."  
  
~I don't know how long I will be able to help them but I know what I must do,~ she thought to herself as she absorbed the ball of spiritual energy. ~Sleep is what I need but I fear I may not get any tonight.~  
  
Hiei lay sleeping in Yuusuke's room, against the far wall. His nose twitched as he sense a rise of someone's spirtual energy. When he opened his eyes, he saw Yuusuke sitting with his head facing the outside. ~He's not sleeping again, tonight?~ He yawned as he walked over and sat by Yuusuke.  
  
"You should rest, Yuusuke." Hiei said, not looking at the human's face. "I feel that you will need your sleep for tomorrow."  
  
"Sen's coming, isn't he? Tomorrow, I mean."  
  
Hiei nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Why is he so content on getting Reiyna and I back with him?" Yuusuke asked, looking down at Hiei. "I would think that he'd be glad to get rid of us."  
  
"That's what everyone would think but not Sen. Sen wants Reiyna because once reaches a certain period in her life, she will send her energy to the one she serves. When she was with Sen, it was him who she would've given her power to," Hiei replied, crossing his hands over his chest, "but now that she is here, she has pledged herself to you. Which means you will get her energy." He paused, glancing at Yuusuke. "The soul purpose he wants you is because, you killed his brother. He wants revenge for his brother's death."  
  
Yuusuke sighed. "When is this certain time in Reiyna's life?"  
  
"Not for a long time, but she is preparing for the battle tomorrow. Even now I can sense her energy pulsating with agitation," the small youko said, shifting to a more comfortable position. Again, he yawned. "I am going back to sleep. You should do the same, Yuusuke."  
  
Yuusuke looked down and saw Hiei fall asleep, leaning against Yuusuke's arm. The human smiled as he picked Hiei up and placed him on the mat. As he covered Hiei up, Yuusuke yawned and found himself equally as tired. He laid down and slept beside Hiei.  
  
The morning sun woke the inhabitants of the temple. Despite how little sleep he had gotten, he was wide awake when he finally woke. He walked out of his room, leaving the empty room and making his way to the front of the temple. Once outside he found, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei and Reiyna standing at the top of the stairway.  
  
"He's here, Yuusuke," Hiei said, standing behind the others. "Sen is in the park. He is awaiting our arrival."  
  
Yuusuke nodded and they all left. Hiei and Kurama arrived first and found no one in the park. But when Yuusuke, Kuwabara and Reiyna arrived, they found Sen in the park. He appeared in front of them all.  
  
"So many just to beat me," Sen laughed, putting his hands on his hips. "I would imagine that neither Yuusuke or Reiyna are willing to come with me without force."  
  
"We aren't going back, Sen!" Reiyna yelled, as her spiritual energy flared.  
  
Sen raised one eyebrow. "Are you going to change in front of all the humans?"  
  
Hiei smirked. "We aren't going to fight here, Sen," he said, taking the white bandage from his over his jagan eye. Light flashed from the eye and seem to tranport the group to an area away from any human eyes. "We'll fight here."  
  
"A soft heart, Jaganshi? That is strange of you," Sen said, almost laughing. "Anyway, let's get this over with. I want my prisoner and servant back. The prisoner could die for all I care but he dies by my hands alone."  
  
Sen attacked Yuusuke. Yuusuke jumped to the side, dodging Sen's blow.  
  
Hiei and the others stood back and watched, not believing the sight in front of them. Yuusuke was moving so quick compared to how he moved when he fought Ende. Reiyna knelt down on the ground and was murmuring something as she changed from the human form to the form of what looked like an angel. Two elegant wings protruded from her back as her clothing changed to a soft white linen dress.  
  
"Sen isn't strong enough to beat Yuusuke now," she said to the others as she stood and watched the fight. "But he will gain his usual strength just as he lands a killer blow on Yuusuke."  
  
Hiei paled and opened his mouth.  
  
"The good thing is that Yuusuke is now much stronger and more powerful than any of the attacks Sen can land on him," she said before Hiei could say something. "Yuusuke will appear dead to Sen but to us he will still appear alive. The medicine I was giving him wasn't to ease Yuusuke of the disease, it was to allow me to get deep within Yuusuke and change him. For the better, I think."  
  
"What did you do to him?" Hiei asked, clenching his fists at his sides.  
  
"I simply transplanted my store of energy that I was holding for him into him," she replied, again summoning the orb of red energy in front of her. "It is to help him along his journey in this world, Hiei, do not fear for him."  
  
Hiei watched as she raised her hands and the orb above her head. He couldn't hear her but he saw that her lips were moving as the orb grew.  
  
"To help Yuusuke, you all must give me your energy store so I can transport more into Yuusuke when he is knocked out," she said, slightly raising into the sky. "You must hurry."  
  
Hiei turned to Kurama and Kuwabara. They nodded and concentrated. Soon the orb had grown into a large orb of red and black energy. Unfortunately this left Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei without any energy but their life energy. Reiyna floated above the ground, continuing to move her lips with no words coming from them.  
  
Sen feinted to the left. When Yuusuke went for him, Sen changed and landed a blow against Yuusuke's chest, sending the boy to the ground. Sen laughed at Yuusuke.  
  
"Do you really think you can beat me, boy?" He asked, laughing at him. A bright light shined behind him, making him turn to look.  
  
"You are going to lose, Sen!" Reiyna yelled as she sent the large store of spiritual energy toward their enemy. 


	4. 04: Ending

Fatal Disease: Life or Death  
  
04: Ending  
  
Sen watched as Reiyna sent the large energy orb at him. However he didn't feel it hit hime, instead he felt the energy blast pass right through him. Turning he saw the blast hit Yuusuke but the boy seemed to absorb the energy.  
  
"No," Sen whispered as he watched Yuusuke raise to his feet after the blow. "This isn't possible, I am supposed to absorb the energy."  
  
Yuusuke laughed as he seemed to moved like he was drunk. "She was loyal to me, Sen! Not you, so therefore I received the energy and not you." He laughed louder as he readied himself for th spirit wave attack. "I know this isn't fair to beat you when you are at such a low class compared to me but you threatened my friends."  
  
A blue glow of spiritual energy engulfed Yuusuke before a giant blast of spiritual power shot toward Sen, completely obliterating him. When the smoke finally cleared away, Yuusuke found Reiyna standing over Sen's ashes. Looking around, he saw Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara laying on the ground.  
  
Before he could move toward them, Reiyna said, "thank you, Yuusuke. I didn't know how it would take you to come and destroy Ende, but I knew that you would do it for me. At my current level I couldn't even scratch the walls of the dungeon. You, however, were able to beat both Ende and Sen." She turned and looked at Yuusuke. "Your friends are fine. They will wake up any minute now with their energy fully restored to them."  
  
"What about you, Reiyna? What's going to happen with you?" Yuusuke asked, returning his attention to the angel-like woman.  
  
"I am going back home, Yuusuke." Reiyna replied, turning to face him. "Tell everyone good-bye for me. Also, tell Kurama that he is welcome to come visit any time he wants."  
  
Yuusuke stepped forward but she was already gone. ~Reiyna, I am sorry for yelling at you,~ he thought, staring at the spot where she once stood. ~And thank you for the help.~  
  
"Anytime, Yuusuke," he heard her reply.  
  
Yuusuke wiped a tear from his check and went to kneel by his compainions.  
  
"Is he gone?" Kuwabara asked, looking up at Yuusuke.  
  
"Yes as is Reiyna." Yuusuke replied, helping him sit up. He turned and saw both Kurama and Hiei sitting up. When Kurama looked around, worried, Yuusuke said, "She has gone home, Kurama, but she welcomes you to visit her whenever you want."  
  
Kurama nodded and yawned.  
  
Hiei looked at Yuusuke, concern written all over his child-like face.  
  
"I am all right," he mouthed to Hiei. Outloud, he said, "we should also be getting back home. The girls will be very worried about us if we are gone too long without them knowing where we are."  
  
Everyone nodded. Moments later, they were back in the park with all of the humans not having realized that they had been gone. They all made their way back to the temple, where they were greated by angry and worried women. Keiko slapped Yuusuke for going without telling her where he would be. Yukina greated Hiei and Kuwabara with concern in her voice. Genkai awaited them all for their return.  
  
"Where is Reiyna?" Kieko asked, looking around.  
  
Kurama frowned and replied, "she has gone home."  
  
"Oh." For a moment, Keiko frowned but then she went back to yelling at Yuusuke who was now ignoring her.   
  
"Everything's back to normal, Koenma," Botan said, standing by the the young-looking lord. "Sen is gone and there is no longer that threat against Yuusuke."  
  
"Yes, but they are not safe from all danger just yet." Koenma replied, looking at the screen before him. "They are still in for more danger as long as they live."  
  
"I know, Koenma, sir, but they deserve a long vacation for this, don't you think?" Botan asked, turning to look at Koenma.   
  
"They are on vacation until another mission comes up, Botan."  
  
Botan shook her head as she turned back to the screen.  
  
Yuusuke and the rest of his team were happy to have Ende and Sen gone. For the time being, they were safe from harm. For the time, nothing would be able to get them as they trained and finished the summer.  
  
"C'mon, guys, let's have some fun!" Yuusuke yelled, putting an arm around both Kurama and Kuwabara's shoulders. "We deserve it."  
  
~Owari~  
  
Authors Note: I know this is weird but I thoroughly enjoyed writing this. :) 


End file.
